Recuerda
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Después de haber pasado siglos de aquella fatídica noche, Len vuelve a aparecer ¿Cómo es posible? ¿En verdad es él? Gack Gakupo y Kyte Kaito han vivido eternamente con el remordimiento pero ahora parecen tener una nueva oportunidad, Len no tiene recuerdos de su propia muerte. Yaoi: LenxKaitoxGakupo
1. Introducción 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió después de tanto escuchar las canciones de Imitation Black, Loveless XXX, Fate Rebirth, Arrest Rose y Haitoku no Kioku (the lost memory). No sigo su historia sino que solo las tomo como base. Todavía tengo que terminar de escribir la parte final, tengo todo el resto en las notas del teléfono... No terminé de pasarlo a compu y corregirlo pero trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

**Adoro a Len más adolescente y rebelde (?) pero para esta vez tuve que darle una actitud algo más sumisa, me encanta la pareja KaitoxGakupo pero no la voy a desarrollar tanto porque no es lo principal. Más adelante también aparecerá Rin.**

**Hay dos introducciones, la de Kaito y la de Gakupo, les cambié ligeramente los nombres para darles un toque más vampírico (?) y diferente, creo que al final sólo me terminó gustando como sonaba "Kyte" y no "Gack" pero bueno...**

**Espero que la disfruten n.n**

_Introducción 1_

Era la madrugada de un lunes… ¿Con qué motivo se molestaba en contar los días y las horas? Miró el reloj cubierto de polvo de la pared. ¿Desde hacía cuántos años sufría ese insomnio? Se levantó de la antigua cama cubierta de sábanas que en algún momento fueron blancas y suntuosas. Salió de la habitación y caminó pesadamente hasta la biblioteca, cada lugar donde se posaba su mirada era nostálgico y doloroso. Tomó un libro al azar en la tarea imposible de distraer su mente. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de su error: ese libro de tapa bordó había sido un regalo que le había hecho a _él_. En la tapa bordada en dorado se leía "Obra completa de los hermanos Grimm". Recordó su rostro al recibirlo, aquella sonrisa que podía destruirlo y volverlo loco, su felicidad al pedirle que le leyera un cuento… Desempolvó la tapa y suspiró volviéndolo a colocar en el estante de madera. Esa casa era un recipiente densamente cargado de recuerdos, cosas de las cuales su mente no se podía librar y que lo atormentaban día y noche sin parar, no le dejaban dormir ni pasar un solo minuto sin sentir un vacío en su interior. Pero no podía irse. No podía alejarse de aquello, peor sería la agonía de olvidarse de todo, de aquel sentimiento.

Entró en _su_ habitación, la que evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo por ser la más dolorosa… Sabía que siempre había sido algo masoquista.

_Su_ cama, _sus_ cosas, todo intacto, todo tal y como había quedado el último día en que respiraba. Abrió el amplio armario de estilo francés y sacó la primera percha, conocía el orden de esa ropa de memoria. Tenía en sus manos un largo vestido negro rebajado en el frente, lleno de encajes, tiras de seda negras y una rosa roja en medio. Abrazó aquella prenda como si significase algo más. Aún después del tiempo seguía conservando su aroma tan fresco y vivaz, el aroma que podía enloquecerlo. Las lágrimas querían escapar pero se contuvo dejándose caer en el suelo aferrándose aún más al vestido deseando que de pronto se llenara de su esencia.

Bendito era él que había podido escapar de allí y librarse del encierro del recuerdo, que había logrado librarse del remordimiento y la culpa. Bendito era él que había podido olvidar lo sucedido y seguir adelante fuera de esos muros… Sin _su_ risa, sin _sus_ tiernos abrazos, sin _sus_ dulces palabras. Bendito era él que podía seguir viviendo y sabía que tenía suerte… Suerte de que a él no le quedaran fuerzas para vengarse, para salir de esa casa... Que no pudiera vengar su muerte.


	2. Introducción 2

_Introducción 2_

Abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Al parecer un hotelucho mugriento en alguna ciudad perdida. La cama era para dos personas y había un hueco a su lado ¿Con quién había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer?

¿Qué día era? Por el calendario de la mesa de noche parecía ser principio de semana, pero no sabía cuánto podía confiar en él. Se levantó de la cama mientras fragmentos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, intentó olvidarlo, suprimir todo recuerdo era su especialidad. Se colocó los pantalones negros con cinturón de tachas, abotonó su camisa con finas rayas grises y se puso encima su entallado saco negro de terciopelo. Peinó su cabello azul con una mano reflejándose en el vidrio de la ventana.

Nunca en otra época de su vida se hubiese imaginado terminar de esa manera: bebiendo hasta el punto de no recordar sus acciones, acostándose con quien fuese, durmiendo en hoteles de mala fama como aquel. Nunca se hubiese visto a él escapando tan empecinadamente de un recuerdo. No a él, que en otras épocas había sido grande, había sido parte de la nobleza y no se dignaba a ver más abajo de sus pies. Lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido tan rápido, lo más importante.

-No es tiempo de ponerse nostálgico- se dijo a sí mismo suspirando y salió de aquella habitación, el hotel estaba desierto.

Al salir a la calle reconoció la ciudad de inmediato: Pennsylvania. Maldijo entre dientes, lo más probable era que en sus delirios de borrachera se hubiese tomado un tren o alguien lo hubiese llevado en auto hasta allí. Aunque el lugar había cambiado mucho en todos esos años reconocía las calles y los lugares antiguos renovados.

Debía irse de allí lo antes posible, antes de que el grueso muro que contenía a su memoria se quebrase para atormentarlo. Se iría lejos, lo más lejos posible. Se distrajo pensando en variados destinos mientras caminaba por aquellas calles hacia el aeropuerto. No era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello, en el fondo sabía que su subconsciente sentía la culpa que él suprimía y deseaba volver allí, casi a modo de castigo. Sin embargo… ¿No era esa forma de vivir, tan por debajo de su nivel, también un castigo?

-Ya es suficiente de esto- no quería pensar en cosas complicadas.

Calculó cuánto dinero necesitaría para un vuelo de primera clase, quería darse ese gusto. Sabía cómo conseguir dinero, se metió en la primera tienda medianamente grande que se encontró y al salir tenía los bolsillos llenos de efectivo. Esa no había sido su forma de actuar en otros momentos pero ya había caído hasta allí, no podía volver a su otra forma de vivir… Más bien no quería volver, eso significaba volver al pasado y eso era lo que evitaba con mayor empeño. Estando apenas a unas cuadras decidió comprar una revista antes de llegar para tener algo en lo que distraerse mientras esperaba en la fila para comprar el pasaje. Cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente ocupada.

Más tarde se arrepentiría por ello.

**Espero haber logrado el efecto que buscaba para mostrar las situaciones de ambos...**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, después de las dos introducciones comienza la verdadera historia, espero que les guste n.n**

_Capitulo 1_

No salía seguido de la antigua mansión por considerarla su prisión, el lugar donde moría en vida. Sin embargo en contadas veces decidía hacerlo para adquirir ciertas cosas como una nueva cuerda para su violín… Sabía que comer no era una necesidad para él pero también aprovechaba esas pocas salidas para abastecerse. Sabía que su traje de época y su peinado llamaban la atención en la moderna ciudad pero prefería ignorar el hecho.

Luego de hacer sus pequeñas compras recorría el camino de regreso a la mansión. La ciudad se iba perdiendo en las afueras, menos edificios y menos tiendas, las calles estaban más deterioradas en esa zona. Un grupo de turistas estaba detenido allí con un guía que señalaba la lejana mansión más por debajo de aquella colina. Hablaba de ella como un antiguo palacio de estilo barroco, uno de ellos preguntó cuánto costaría entrar para hacer una visita a lo que el guía respondió, luego de torcer el gesto, que era imposible, que aunque ya no viviese nadie allí seguía perteneciéndole a una familia que no estaba dispuesta a vender el edificio. Él suspiró, le había costado armar toda esa historia para que dejaran de molestarlo, había quienes querían convertirlo en centro turístico y quienes en hotel o casa de verano. Pero era imposible que se alejara de aquel lugar donde se mantenía latente toda su historia.

Siguió caminando por el empedrado gris que bajaba suavemente hacia la mansión, estaba arruinado por el correr del tiempo sin mantenimiento. Nadie reparaba ese antiguo suelo o los árboles a los lados porque eso ya era parte de su terreno, allí comenzaban los extensos campos que ahora apenas tenían árboles caídos y césped creciendo sin control. Llegando al jardín delantero de la mansión respiraba más tranquilo por volver a su tormento y su agonía. Allí las flores que se ocupaba por mantener como en aquellos tiempos desprendían un tierno aroma y alegraban un poco la vista de esa casa tan deteriorada, dejó la bolsa donde traía las pocas cosas que había comprado en un banco de la entrada y se acercó a admirar las flores. En aquella época miraban juntos por la tarde ese espectáculo mientras cantaban o hablaban.

Las flores renacían en cada primavera ¿Por qué no la hacía también _su_ sonrisa?

Estaba dispuesto a entrar de una vez para poder perderse tranquilo en sus recuerdos. Sin embargo un sonido que había reproducido tantas veces en su mente se oyó venir del patio trasero cortando el silencio.

Una simple risa pero la más hermosa, una risa fresca e inocente, _su_ risa. A pesar de todo lo que había soñado con ella, escucharla era cien veces mejor, cautivaba todos sus sentidos. Contenerse al impulso de acercarse era imposible, corroborar que no era una alucinación… Aunque después de oírla tan nítida y clara estaba seguro de que debía ser real, no se comparaba con sus desteñidos recuerdos.

Mucho más tarde maldijo para siempre ese impulso, esa trampa creada por el destino.

Rodear la mansión le parecía doloroso porque lo separaban de lo que más ansiaba. Al verlo sus piernas fallaron, su respiración se cortó y su pulso de descontroló. Allí en el extenso patio trasero se encontraban sus brillantes ojos celestes, su piel pálida y de aspecto débil, su delgado cuerpo casi de niño pequeño… y allí como si fuera una mentira su sonrisa delicada y adorable. La persona que era protagonista de todos sus sueños y pesadillas realmente estaba allí riendo al perseguir infantilmente una mariposa. Estaba vestido con ropa moderna, lo único que desencajaba de sus recuerdos de trajes y vestidos de seda y terciopelo.

-No puede ser- se preguntó en qué momento había logrado dormirse y conseguir un sueño tan grato, no se lo merecía… Quizás al final había conseguido la muerte…

El joven se percató de la presencia del otro con cierta sorpresa. Lo miró de arriba abajo allí de rodillas, con el rostro entre asombro y angustia enmarcado por el largo cabello violáceo, se detuvo en sus ojos lavada dilatados por esa terrible lucha interna. No pudo más que preocuparse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo tímidamente. Se acercó y le tendió una mano pequeña. Este no se movió del lugar aún más conmocionado al oír su voz- eh… mm me iré si no necesita ayuda-hizo una pequeña reverencia pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso sin que él se aferrara con desesperación a su brazo.

-¡Espera! –respiraba con agitación

-Siento haber entrado aquí sin preguntar-dijo nervioso-. Realmente no hice nada… solo quería ver las flores, lo juro- él lo ignoró por completo.

-Len…-ahora le tocaba al joven sorprenderse al oír su nombre- ¿Cómo es posible que estés con vida?

**Agradezco los reviews de todo corazón n.n**

**_eclipse total:_ gracias por leer la historia y me disculpo por no haber dejado en claro el tema de qué personaje era cada introducción, lo siento! Yo también adoro esta saga y espero que te siga gustando la historia :3**

**_Clover Kagamine:_ Muchas gracias! Mucho no me gusta el lemmon y la relación de Len con Kaito y Gakupo se va a ir desarrollando a lo largo de la historia (pero puedo adelantar que no estará con uno solo).**  
**Intentaré actualizar lo antes que pueda pero hasta la semana que viene no tendré tiempo ni de dormir (Malditos exámenes!) por eso pido paciencia por un tiempo hasta que termina la época en la que tengo que estudiar. Gracias!**

**Espero estar aquí lo más pronto posible, siempre agradezco los reviews, bye ye n.n**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Perdón por tardar tanto, los exámenes nunca terminan quiero morir u.u**  
**Más allá de eso, me pasó algo horrible, me robaron el celular donde tenía TODA la historia. Lo perdí absolutamente todo T-T . Sólo logré pasar algunos caps, creo que sólo hasta el 5 y el resto estba en la memoria del teléfono :_(**  
**Por eso necesito pedir mucha paciencia porque debo reescribir toda la historia y ahora ando bajoneada por eso, perder todo el trabajo que tenía no me alegra especialmente. Por el momento tengo los capis que tenía pasados pero después voy a tener que reescribir todo y la sensación de que me voy a olvidar de detalles que me habían quedado bien o que no voy a poder hacer lo mismo que ya había hecho no me ayudan. Lo siento mucho :/**

_Capitulo 2_

Estaba sentado en el banco de una plaza mirando el suelo casi con espanto, lo que había visto le causaba incluso dolor físico. Por demasiados años había reprimido todo lo que ahora fluía sin freno por su mente. Debía de haberse vuelto loco.

Había ido al puesto de revistas de camino al aeropuerto cuando esa voz, que en el pasado había sido una de las únicas cosas por las que vivía, se había oído a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, señora-se había disculpado y había seguido de largo doblando en la esquina.

Era él, estaba seguro, no podía dudar. Su cabello dorado, su baja estatura, su piel clara y sus grandes ojos celestes, su apariencia angelical y delicada era inconfundible. Incluso su aroma era exactamente el mismo.

La sorpresa no le había permitido moverse, él que tanto había hecho y sacrificado para olvidarlo se había petrificado con la fugaz visión.

Golpeó el banco donde se encontraba sentado, había perdido el rastro de ese chico por el tiempo que había perdido sin poder reaccionar, ahora no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. La caja hermética a la que había puesto quinientos candados se había abierto en segundos y tenía miedo, miedo a sus recuerdos, el miedo helado que atosigaba su mente. Su cuerpo ensangrentado en el piso, la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su cuerpo tiñendo su vestido de un incontrolable carmesí, la desesperación de sentir que el suelo que lo mantenía de pie se desvanecía, su rostro y sus manos teñidas de esa sangre que no le pertenecía, la mirada de él cayendo en el mismo abismo de desolación, el momento de locura en que él intentó matarlo sin fuerzas para vengarlo… Su rostro… Su rostro grabado en una sonrisa aún más dolorosa que cualquier alarido… Sus últimas palabras resonando una y otra vez como si lo persiguieran para torturarlo. La culpa… La terrible culpa que no era más que suya. Perder lo más preciado, su luz, por un insignificante error, había estado tan equivocado, había sido tan estúpido. Era él el que debería estar muerto.

Los recuerdos una y otra vez pasaban por su mente cruelmente como si los estuviera volviendo a vivir, como si aquella fatídica noche nunca hubiese acabado.

**De todas formas agradezco sus reviews, el que lean esta historia me hace muy feliz. Gracias :) No tengo el tiempo en estos momentos para agradecerler particularmente pero realmente gracias a todos n.n**


	5. Capitulo 3

**¡Sigo viva! ¡Aquí estoy! x'D si bien ni dejar de entrar a la computadora me salvó del bombardeo de exámenes sigo con vida... con más materias bajas que antes pero en fin... Viva... para los que lean alguno de mis otros fics esta noche que la tengo libre planeo ponerme al día no me maten! Tengo abstinencia de escritura... (miento me la he pasado roleando con una amiga a muerte pero eso es sólo un detalle...)  
En fin ... ¿recuerdan de qué iba la historia? x3 Bueno dejo de hablar idioteces y los dejo con el chap... **

-Mi madre murió hace dos meses, no tuve opción, me trajeron aquí para vivir con mi abuela paterna, no tengo más familiares que yo conozca-el joven estaba sentado en uno de los antiguos sillones de una de las amplias salas, la luz entraba por el gran ventanal que daba al patio interno florecido por la época del año.

El pelimorado no podía hacer más que mirarlo concentrándose al máximo en controlar sus emociones e impulsos.

-Así que no tienes ninguna hermana gemela-el chico lo miró extrañado pero negó con la cabeza-¿Y tu padre nació en Pennsylvania? ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Mi padre huyó cuando mi madre confirmó el embarazo… No sé nada de él y mi abuela no habla mucho acerca de él tampoco…-desvió la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación.

-Lamento hacerte tantas preguntas incómodas cuando apenas soy un desconocido para ti… Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es increíble… Más bien es imposible que estés aquí hablando conmigo-se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación con el rostro oculto en su cabello-. Se supone que has muerto hace más de cien años…-su voz estaba por quebrarse.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-el tono de su voz lo ponía nervioso. Él interrumpió su caminar.

-Len…-se arrodilló a su lado y extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro-Incluso el nombre es el mismo-se alejó en un intento de organizar sus ideas-. Son demasiadas casualidades no sé qué creer…

-Pues entonces cree en lo que te haga más feliz-le sonrió tratando de alegrarlo. Esa sonrisa tan pura le cortó la respiración. Intentó pensar en algo que lo distrajera de sus impulsos frenéticos.

-Lo siento-dijo casi tartamudeando-, no he sido educado contigo, no sabes quién soy ¿cierto?- el chico se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza y él suspiró-. Dime Gack…

-¿Vives en esta enorme mansión tú solo?

-Yo y mis recuerdos… Eres el primero en pisar esta mansión desde aquel día…

-Debes sentirte muy triste sin nadie con quien hablar- Len se levantó y se acercó a él-. Si quieres podemos ser amigos de ahora en adelante, así cada vez que te sientas triste tendrás con quién hablar…

Él comenzó a reír mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Dije algo inadecuado?-se entristeció un poco.

-Para nada-se secó las lágrimas-. En ese momento dijiste algo… Cuando nos conocimos "no quiero que estés triste, si lo deseas puedo ser tu amigo"…-cerró los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire. Todas las emociones que llenaban su cuerpo iban a enloquecerlo-Dime ¿tienes un lunar en la planta del pie?-el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió-. Mides 1,56 ¿verdad? Tu color preferido es el amarillo, realmente te dan cosquillas que rocen tus muñecas, te da alergia el pelo de gato, tienes una marca de nacimiento con forma de media luna al costado derecho de tu espalda, no te agradan los caballos y crees que los crisantemos rojos, anaranjados o amarillos son hermosos-abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de sorpresa del chico-¿Me equivoqué en algo?

-No…

-Tienes que ser tú-lo abrazó tiernamente dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro abatido, sin poder entender ni sus propios pensamientos que solían ser siempre tan claros-. No sé cómo, no tiene sentido pero eres tú…-las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que él pudiese controlarse. El chico, al principio atónito, respondió al abrazo.

-Si tú dices que lo soy entonces esa es la verdad…

**Y ahí está un Len demasiado confiado... Yo o dejaría que me abrace un desconocido pero xD da lo mismo...**  
**¡Gracias por los reviews! A pesar de que no estaba entrando a la computadora recibía los mails en el celu y me ponía muy contenta :D**  
**Sunny Evans: Gracias! aquí estoy haciendo lo posible je...**  
**eclipse total: Sí... ha sido doloroso... Ya tengo teléfono nuevo pero las notas las he perdido de todas formas... Rezo por poder escribir lo mismo o similar a lo que había hecho antes... Pero bueno ha sido mucho esfuerzo para nada. Iguall estoy con energía para seguirla n.n ¡No se entendió! my bad lo siento, en esa parte Len chocó con una señora en su camino y al disculparse con ella Kaito lo escucha y se da vuelta, no chocó con él... No fui clara, lo siento...**  
**White Aconite: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Eso realmente me motiva n.n**

**Bueno espero verlos pronto. Bye!**


	6. Capítulo 4

_Lamento haber tartadado tanto en subir este capitulo! Estoy muy ocupada en estos días: fin de año escolar (en otras palabras: EXÁMENES), viaje de egresados, fiesta de egresados, entre otros x3_  
_Voy a seguir bastante ocupada hasta diciembre pero bueno... Haré lo que pueda, disculpen la demora y ojalá disfruten el capítulo aunque sea algo corto n.n_

-¿Realmente esta casa no te recuerda a nada?- Len estaba nuevamente sentado en el sillón con una taza de porcelana con humeante té en las manos.

-No… ¿Debería? Lo único que pienso al verla es que está muy abandonada… Quizá se me haga familiar la disposición pero nada más- Gack suspiró.

-Y tampoco sabes quién soy ¿Cierto?-se debatía internamente- Pero eres tú… ¿No recuerdas nada? Cómo nos conocimos en el pasado o qué soy yo ¿No recuerdas nada de eso? –comenzaba a desesperarse una vez más.

-No-negó algo apenado-, sólo recuerdo cómo te conocí hoy y al verte sólo pienso que debo confiar en lo que me dices… Eres una buena persona-le sonrió y él comenzó a reír.

-¿Hace cuánto que nadie pensaba en mí de esa manera? ¿"Bueno"? ¿Cómo podría serlo alguien como yo? ¿Alguien que dejó que le quitaran lo más preciado?

-Creo que te torturas demasiado a ti mismo… Si quieres puedes demostrarme qué tan bueno eres, sé que es así porque nunca me equivoco…

-Sigues siendo el mismo… El único que nos veía de esa manera tan inocente…-lo observó con nostalgia.

-Hay cosas que no termino de comprender… Pero al parecer era una persona importante para ti… Me encantaría escuchar la historia…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para contártelo todo… Quizá lo recuerdes si lo escuchas…

-Pero no ahora-se levantó del sillón. Gack lo tomó del brazo con desesperación-. Descuida-encerró las manos del pelimorado entre las suyas-. Ya se hizo muy tarde y no le dije a mi abuela que saldría. Mañana a primera hora volveré, no tienes de qué preocuparte…

-Pero…

-No puedo quedarme más hoy…-sonrió-Pero mañana puedo quedarme a cenar… Te prometo que volveré…

-Una promesa-suspiró.

_Ahora no puedo responder los reviews pero les agradezco mucho a todos, sepan que siempre los leo n.n_


	7. Capitulo 5

_**Este capítulo es el último que tenía pasado a la computadora antes de que me robaran el teléfono y con él toooda la historia. Voy a tardar en subir algo nuevo ya que debo reescribir todo. Pero espero que tengan paciencia y disfruten este chap :3**  
_

_Tonos sepia_

Se aferró a la pared de aquel callejón y se llevó una mano a la herida que surcaba su pecho, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera.

Aquella casa lujosa tenía una ventana abierta en el ático, aunque lo tuviera prohibido, no tenía otra opción.

-Hoy vendrá el Sr. Bellamy a cenar, Len, pero por la tarde hay entrenamiento en la hacienda… ¿Qué hacemos? No llegaré antes de que el Sr. Bellamy se presente… -una joven de cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, de claros ojos celestes miraba a un chico de rostro idéntico recostado junto a ella en una amplia cama de costosas sábanas blancas con puntillas.

-¿Quién es el Sr. Bellamy?

-Un nuevo socio de papá, parece que están haciendo negocios importantes y él está soltero... Además pertenece a una de las más altas clases y su familia tiene lugar en la nobleza…

-En otras palabras lo tienes en la mira ¿Verdad?

-Aún no lo conozco, por eso la cena de hoy es tan importante –se mordió el labio inferior- … Pero el entrenamiento de esta tarde también es muy importante –se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo junto a él y se tapó el rostro con la almohada. Su hermano rió.

-No sé cómo puedes pretender casarte con alguien que no conoces, Rin.

-Aún no pretendo eso pero no me negarás que es un buen partido, tú no tienes ese problema, Len... El de tener que estar casado para poder vivir en este mundo. Envidio que seas hombre…

-De todas maneras, casarse con alguien que no amas sólo por su condición, es solo buscar morir en vida… Nunca serías feliz…

-Len, las cosas no son así… Tu siempre creíste en el amor más que yo. Para mí eso no tiene sentido real; al único que puedo decir que realmente amo es a tí…

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta y se oyó una voz femenina irritada del otro lado.

-Len, Rin, apresúrense a bajar a desayunar. Su madre ya está abajo y, Len, no te olvides de ya estar listo para que el Sr. Geoffrey pase por tí.

-Estarémos listos en seguida, Mme. Bourboux –respondió el chico al tiempo que los pasos se alejaban. Su hermana lo miraba con desesperación.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? –se arrodilló en la cama

-Ya sabes lo que haremos, Rin, no puedo ir a la práctica… Hace tiempo que me superaste, notarán la diferencia…

-Pero…¿Y la cena de esta noche?

-No te preocupes por eso, estaré evaluando al Sr. Bellamy hasta que llegues y lo juzgues por tí misma…

-Pero debo quedar bien ante él a toda costa… Si se da cuenta…

Su hermano la miró con picardía y cambió su tono de voz a uno más sereno y femenino.

-¿No confías en que pueda comportarme adecuadamente frente al afamado Sr. Bellamy? –rió.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Lo tendré vigilado hasta que llegues –hablaba de nuevo con normalidad-, y también lo pondré a prueba –le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Eres el mejor, Len! –Saltó de la cama en busca de las calzas y las botas de montar.

-Ahora dime, Rin… ¿Qué vestido ibas a ponerte y cuál me conviene usar esta noche?-sonrió.

**_Apareció Rin :3 ¿Se entendió el salto temporal? La historia no irá en línea recta, así me gusta más n.n  
Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Capitulo 6

_~Tono Sepia~_

-Len, recuerda por favor comportarte esta noche… Si llegas a decir algo sobre…-susurraba ella vestida de su hermano.

-¿Cómo voy a fallar en esto, Rin? Jamás nos han descubierto, no va a haber una excepción hoy… -estaban sentados a la mesa frente a sus padres.

-Hablar en secreto en la mesa es de mala educación-dictaminó la institutriz plasmando una mano en la mesa para llamar su atención.

-Madame, no sea tan estricta…-comentó con voz dulce su madre.

-Caroll, sabes que ella tiene razón, no puedes saber qué están planeando estos dos demonios…-rió su padre.

-¡Padre! –se quejó Len acomodando grácilmente la servilleta sobre la mesa-Ya no somos niños, no hacemos travesuras de ningún tipo, Len me estaba contando de su avance en la equitación-reprochó ofendido.

-Creo que estar faltando tanto a sus clases de etiqueta para seguir con esa afición suya, señorito Len, no lo formarán como un hombre derecho-comentó molesta la institutriz.

-Es suficiente, Madame, Len está en todo su derecho de practicar ese deporte que se le da tan bien. Es un orgullo que pueda llegar a competir a su edad, además ya podrá retomar las clases cuando acabe la temporada, déjalo disfrutar un poco… -la institutriz no muy convencida suspiró- Bien, quiero que esta noche se comporten como los hijos ejemplares que son. Rin, quiero comentarte que hoy vendrá a casa el compañero de negocios con el que estoy trabajando ¿Recuerdas que lo he mencionado? –Len asintió simulando no comprender- He hablado con tu madre y consideramos que debes evaluar la posibilidad de que este hombre en el que tanto confío y conozco trae buenas intenciones sea tu prometido. Posee terrenos en Italia y es un comerciante de los que ya no hay, su riqueza es incalculable y sus maneras y modales ejemplares, además de ser joven…

-¡Padre, no voy a permitir esto! –Rin se levantó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo se te ocurre la sola idea de casar a Rin por conveniencia? ¡No voy a permitir que se case sin sentir nada por la otra persona! ¡Ni siquiera se conocen!

-¡Len, deja hablar a tu padre!-lo reprendió su madre y el hombre esperó paciente a que todos se sentaran.

-Len, no estoy casando a tu hermana-comentó serio-Simplemente le estoy hablando de sus posibilidades. El Sr. Thomsom es un hombre de mi entera confianza, me gustaría verlo casado con mi hija, no estoy casándola por dinero…

-Aunque, Rin, debes saber lo conveniente que…

-Caroll-la hizo callar con decir su nombre.

-Rin, no vas a casarte con él sólo por eso-observó a su hermano falsamente molesto.

-Len… Ya discutimos esto…-desvió la mirada al suelo- Déjame decidir sobre mí misma…

-¡Pero, Rin...!

-¡Señor Len! –lo llamaron desde la puerta- Han venido por usted.

-Vamos, Len, no los hagas esperar-apremió la institutriz. Rin se levantó de la mesa guiñándole secretamente un ojo a su hermano y se despidió saliendo del comedor.

-Bien, señorita Rin, usted vaya a alistarse para hacer las compras al mercado, necesita guantes nuevos para esta noche y por la tarde tendrá su clase de danza con la Profesora Reinalds-el chico asintió haciendo una reverencia para saludar a sus padres antes de subir a su habitación para prepararse.

_**Agradezco de corazón los reviews que me dejan, siempre me alegran n.n**_  
_**eclipse total. ¿La seguirás amando? muajajá spoil mode on xD . Con respecto a lo de "tono sepia" sí, es lo que pasa antes, parte es lo que le cuenta Gackupo a Len.**_

_**Bueno, hasta pronto n.n**_


End file.
